Talk:Live Bait
Source for Martinez His stunt actor, Freddie Poole added it to his IMDb. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Rise... Of The Governor? I think this might be a Governor episode which could possibly follow a similar story to the novel. Plus it has been rumoured one of the characters from the book will be in the show. 20:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Episode Name The name may be Live Bait not Rise. --DevynC2 (talk) 09:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) The Bath Zombie Regarding the bullet point "He finds a walker inside of one of the apartments who seemed to have either been thrown or fallen out of his wheel chair, and subsequently landed in the nearby bathtub. The walker's legs and face had been torn off.", I interpreted that scene a bit differently. There are prosthetic legs visible at the base of the bath and he has a gun in his hand. My impression was he had climbed into the bath and shot himself in the face, not knowing that he would reanimate anyway. I could make this change myself but I very rarely edit wikis so I though I might leave it here as an open thought, see if it was just me thinking along those lines. 10:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Isnt that what happend? Thats what it looked like to me. DevynC2 (talk) 10:54, November 18, 2013 (UTC) The other barn name Anyone able to identify the name in yellow spray paint? It's Molly something... --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:03, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Best guess " Molly xxxxx died" aslo "Chad Crean Died" "Megan Cook Died" "We Found Ken Jones" "Casey Brewer" and "If you Mollica dont go home". Road Sign Towards the end of the episode when the girls and governor run into a mini herd of 20 or so walkers there is a sign on the road. The bottom on says "Live Bait" put I cant make out the top. Without appearing more nerdy than I clearly am I was wondering if it might give a suggestion as to the location, in turn the location of Caesars Camp and in turn if they are close to the prison (or the group of houses where Carol and Rick were recently). Answering my own question it says "PAY POND". Doesnt really help with the other points above. Sounds like it was a bait shop for the pond. MaDrummer (talk) 15:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Page creation request The scary Old Folks home zombies should be included in the Notable Walkers section. The Silent Hill Hospital stylings were well put together and only needed a broken back nurse to finish the scene off. Perhaps the "dont get up" wheelchair bond zombie? Way ahead of you, once I find a good quality image I will add it to the Notable Walkers pages. Got several I need to add as well. Look forward to it, may i suggest for titles "Nanna just needs a hug", "Stairlift needing biter", "Wheelie good walker" or perhaps my favourite "The Leg Gran". Sorry. MaDrummer (talk) 15:28, November 19, 2013 (UTC) The Gov camping "Van d amour"..... Does the Gov and his new lady friend really get it on next to her sister (possibly with kid nearby), whislt this is the zombie apocolyse, standards people...... Episode Review Salutations, Here is the review for "Live Bait" just in case it got pushed off the main feed and is unable to find it. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 01:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC)